The invention concerns a device for sorting animals. The animals are scanned by an electronic sensor. A downstream gate swings back and forth in accordance with indicators that identify the animals and are detected by the sensor, providing alternating access to one of at least two exits.
A device of this genus is known from EP 0 499 428 A1. The number of animals traveling through the device has to be controlled to prevent one or more from traveling through too rapidly for the gate to handle and accordingly contaminating the process.